sirenstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Utiarosa
Sector: Sectors:Alkonost Rim System: 'Utiarosa '''Star name and color: '''Utiarosa ''(Blue) '''Number of planets: '''8 '''Occupation: Factions:Barrani Imperative Sinistra connection: Very low Celestial Bodies: #'Utiarosa '(star) #'Aesip '(Barren iron planet) (Formerly oceanic) #'Krahas '(Fine desert planet) (multiple mechanized glass & ceramic complexes) #'The Zagro Range' (Asteroid belt) (Mining complexes) #'Eblaspian '(System capital) (Cold oceanic planet) #'The Caucaz Reaches' (Asteroid belt) (Mining complexes) (defense stations) #'Catal '(Small gas planet) (11 moons) #'Huyuk '(G''as planet) (Nine moons)'' #'Cune '(Gas planet) (10 moons) #'Terqaaz '(Gas planet) (dust ring) (14 moons) #'Der '(Small gas planet) (18 moons) #'Ninapha '(Small gas planet) (Seven moons) General Information: Utiarosa is best described as a backwater system. While every ministers aim to make their respective systems a pearl within the Imperative, it is no surprise that some have more success than others. So develop a system perfectly requires not only a skillful minister family, but also luck. The Sippar, the founding family of Utiarosa, was neither skillful nor lucky. Besides a poor bureaucratic system, which drained the local government’s bank accounts, the systems were hit by one catastrophe after another. Multiple failed terraforming attempts, corrupt officials, greedy enterprises and an incompetent ruling body has made the Utiarosa system a sore spot on the otherwise pristine map of the Alkanost Rim. Were it not for the spanning UTC network on Eblaspian and the well known glass and ceramic products from Krahas, the system would have remained an unknown spot in the greater galaxy. The system is now controlled by a puppet family loyal to the Sohrab Exarch. An underground trade lane goes from Utiarosa through the system of Baras and into the Canonic home territory of Revati Strait. The inner planet Aesip was originally an oceanic world orbiting the star along with its sister planet Eblaspian. Over the millennia the planet were pulled into a new orbit and over time its oceans vaporized. Pockets of waters can still be found deep beneath the planet surface. Krahas was colonized at the same time as Eblaspian due to its very fine sands. Perfect for making high quality wares of glass, experiments soon resulted into an edge cutting formula of making ceramic alloys. Ranging from industrial machinery and ship construction to implants and kitchen knives, the Krahas ceramics has a wide range of uses. This has made glass and ceramic alloys the main export of the system and the main reason as to why the system wasn’t abandoned long ago. The Zargo Range is the primary source of metals in the systems. Along with the Caucaz Reaches the two asteroid belts houses enough slaves to keep the metropolises on Vashaere, the vasharil home world in the Barran system, running at full capacity for near a century. The system capital Eblaspian is best known for its extensive underground network of illegal trade. UTC agents are known to use the space port city Dur-Borsip as a base of operations as they plan their routes into both Union and Imperative systems. An interesting feature of the system is its location. Found on the very bottom of the galaxy, the night sky of the Utiarosan planets changes remarkably throughout the year. On Eblaspian and Krahas, the night sky during the summer period shows all of the stars in the Pantheon galaxy. During the winter period the planets are facing the dark void. Were it not for the lights of distant galaxies, the night sky would be completely dark during winter. ''Additional note: '''The system is home to the author Quatta Bijan, a novelist who is known for his descriptions of the' lower casts of the Imperative and the lives of the slaves. While such texts would normally be banned under the'' Sohrab Exarch, Bijan is not a political activist, but rather a comedy writer for the middle and higher casts. His best'' known works, the erotic trilogy “The Canonic Concubine”, can be found not only in Imperative systems, but also'' among the Traitors in the Coalition. It remains popular reading among the Vasharil, regardless if they are'' Imperative, Traitor or neutral. ' History: During the Golden Age: The system remained one of the few dedicated “resource chests” of the Imperative. Whereas most imperative systems developed into a state, where they could no longer sustain themselves on local resources, Utiarosa remained underdeveloped. This lead to a flood of uneducated workers and slaves operating the mines throughout the system and by the height of the Golden Age, 97% of Utiarosa’s collected resources were exported to help sustaining more important systems. This would have resulted an economic boom if the Sippar had been competent enough to properly act on this chance. During the Hamadromachia: As the war-effort began to drain the other systems of the Imperative, Utiarosa remained ever active, making it one of the few systems to come out of the crisis on top. This brought much envy to the other ministers of the imperative. Especially the Nuzin Family, who lost their holdings during the war, thanks to a massive Union bombardment of their system. After the war the Nuzin ministers found that their former system was annexed into the Barrier DMZ. Eyeing an opportunity they began to accuse the Sippar of acting in the interest of the Traitor Exarch. While these accusations were mostly ignored by the Sohrab Exarch, the system’s UTC network did make it a security breach, especially since the Sippar had done little to effectively stop the UTC from smuggling traitors out of the Alkanost Rim. Expelling the Sippar to a new system bordering the Noctae Zone. The Nuzin has since then ruled Utiarosa under the watchful eye of the Sohrab Exarch. Residuum Age: The system thrives under the Nuzin family. While the UTC remains ever active under the Iron fist of the Nuzin, the UTC have been forced to take precautions and limit their activities on Eblaspian and move part of their operations to the outer system. While the economy is better than now than under the Sippar, the demand for raw resources throughout the Alkanost Rim forces the Nuzin to keep Utiarosa a mining system, in the interest of the Imperative. Category:Ustiarosa Category:Nuzin Category:Sippar Category:UTC Category:Underground Trade Connection Category:Elbaspian Category:Krahas